No Need to Worry
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: ...Probably. It is your son we're talking about here, and we all know how much trouble you got into without even meaning to... T for mentions of abuse, among other things.


**Other titles include: Five Times George Kirk Worried about His Son, and One Time He Didn't.**

**A/N: I just love this format now! It's so easy to write. I still like my normal better, but still... it's easier to get muses to help with these ones. *blushes* Uhhh... On with the Trek? XD**

**I**

He just didn't like the look in the guys eyes.

George Kirk was not a worrier, except when it came to his family. And when his Win decided to re-marry, he'd checked the guy over.

But there was just a certain look in his eyes…

Later, he would find out the guy had gone to prison for abusing a former girlfriend (something Win didn't know about). Later, he'd feel a rage like no other when his son gets sent to Tarsus IV at age thirteen, not long after Sam runs away. Later, he'd wish he was alive again, even for a few minutes, so he could murder the monster that abused his sons.

But it wasn't later yet.

So for now, all he can do is worry.

**II**

When his Jimmy takes his old red corvette out for a spin, he's in the passenger seat, silently willing the car to go just a bit faster.

He hadn't seen his son that happy since before Frank came in to the picture.

They pass by Sam, and Jim takes his eye off the road and waves. He swerves a bit, and that's when the cop starts to follow.

They take an old dirt road, leading straight to a quarry that was created during "the great earthquake of 2012". George is pretty sure his son doesn't know this.

Contrary to what it looked like, Jim didn't jump out of the car, he was pushed.

They both worry about what will happen when the cop opens the front door to Frank's livid face.

**III**

Jimmy looked dead, or something close to it.

He was a skeleton, laying on the tall grass on Tarsus. Bruises, cuts and whip marks covered any bare skin. George can pick out at least three broken bones (and feels disgusted because he watched them happen) in his sons arm alone, and he knows he hasn't eaten anything in almost a week.

When he sees an old friend off in the distance, he runs over, dragging Christopher Pike over to Jimmy. Pike doesn't notice the pull; just goes where instinct (aka George Kirk) tells him.

When Pikes eyes widen and he immediately pulls out a comm and says there are two to beam up, one with extensive injuries and obvious signs of starvation, George worries that his son might not make it. But he's a Kirk, right? And Kirks always pull through. At least, he tells himself that, as the CMO of the ship hurries to take his little boy to sickbay, shouting orders with the undertone that it was doubtful the thirteen-year-old would see the following week.

**IV**

Winnona was gone.

When his son, after over a month in the hospital, came back home, his mother wasn't there. There was only Frank, passed out drunk on the living room couch.

"She's just off planet again," Jimmy told himself. "She probably didn't know I'd be coming home…" Tears glistened in his eyes, and he walked off in an almost stoic manner to his room.

George followed, and when his son broke down on his bed, he was there, just like he always had been.

He wrapped his non-existent arms around his boy, the ghost touch making the boy shiver before leaning in to it.

George couldn't help but feel a little mad at Win for leaving their son alone with the Devil in the front room.

**V**

George starred as his son _tried_ to get in the bar fight.

He was purposely trying to tick this guy -a burley cadet suddenly dubbed "Cupcake"- off. It was a self-destructive habit developed the day Frank left. George would never understand psychology, but he was one hundred percent sure that that wasn't the first sign of a healthy mind, or a healthy childhood, for that matter.

So when he heard the loud whistle from the door after watching his boy get the living hell beaten out of him (not that Jim hadn't seen worse in his twenty-two years of life), he was relieved.

After hearing Pike challenge Jimmy with his own twelve minutes in command, George was beyond worried, he was _terrified_. What if the same thing happened to his son? What if he got killed on an away mission? What if the Academy broke him, like it had done to so many others? What if he met up with him again?

The last one was the most terrifying of all.

By the end of the night, as dawns light started showing over the fields, George hopes his boy had made the right choice as he got on the shuttle.

**N**

Leonard McCoy was a good man, albeit one with a sarcastic attitude and a few quirks.

Automatically nicknamed "Bones" by his son after claiming that "all he had left was his bones" after divorcing his wife, they seemed to get along well enough at first. In the four-hour shuttle ride to San Francisco, they had bother learned quite a bit about each other. From McCoy griping about how his ex was cutting him off from his baby girl (Joanna), to Jimmy dropping hints about his home life (which he usually didn't even do that). George almost envied the close friendship they were building, but quickly dismissed the feelings. He'd meet up with them in about sixty (he hoped) or so years, and there were people he knew that he had an almost similar relationship with, though he wouldn't be meeting up with them for a good twenty years.

So, in the end, once they were both at the Academy (in one piece, much to McCoy's pleasure), George knew he didn't have anything to worry about. McCoy was a good friend, someone that would pick Jim up when he fell (or sometimes just plain drag him along if that wasn't possible). McCoy would make sure he didn't see his son for a long, long time, and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Should I give up on writing (I hope not!)? Go ahead and tell! No pressure or anything... XD**


End file.
